thomasukefandomcom-20200214-history
SASUKE 7
another 100 will run we will have fresh faces such as Makoto Nagano as well as invited contestants like Aizu Nie of kinniku banzuke hand walk and Sayaka Kan banzuke like a pierrot contestant the temperature was cold and foggy and it was raining heavily throughout the tournament making obstacles like the log climb VERY hard the commentators and their positions are the same as the previous 6 tournaments Stage 1 75 seconds 1 log climb 2 rolling log 3 shaking bridge 4 jump hang 5 warped wall 6 tarzan jump 7 rope climb Competitors 1 Norihito Eda 1. log climb 2 Kouhei Teranishi Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 3 Eisuke Kaneko 1. log climb 4 Tomokazu Tanaka Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 5 Kazuya Miyajima Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 6 Mustafa Yemenez 4. jump hang 7 Ayako Iwasawa Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 8 Takashi Sasagawa 1. log climb 9 Hiromitsu Takahashi 5. warped wall. time out 10 Nori Horikoshi 1-01 1. log climb 11 Kouta Saitou Cut 4. jump hang 12 Koichiro Kudo 1-02 4. jump hang 13 Shusuke Sato 1-03 4. jump hang 14 Noa Hisakawa Cut 4. jump hang 15 Kuro Yamasaki Cut 4. jump hang 16 Yoshinori Suzuki 1-04 4. jump hang 17 The Mongolia Man 1-05 1. log climb 18 Kazuki Kawaguchi Cut 4. jump hang 19 Arata Moto Cut 4. jump hang 20 Yasu Hamasaki Cut 4. jump hang 21 Toyohisa Ijima 1. log climb 22 Shinobu Fujimoto Cut 5. warped wall. time out 23 Masashi Nakamura Cut 3. shaking bridge 24 Masaharu Yanagawa 1. log climb 25 Atsuko Koizumi 1. log climb 26 Fuyuko Sasaki Cut 2. rolling log 27 Keiko Maki Cut 2. rolling log 28 Yamato Ueda Cut 4. jump hang 29 Hiroyuki Asaoka 2. rolling log 30 Kazuki Minami Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 31 Hibari Igano 1. log climb 32 Shou Kurosawa Cut 2. rolling log 33 Koji Tsukuda Cut 2. rolling log 34 Akira Omori 1. log climb 35 Miho Ohsuga 2-01 1. log climb 36 Takuya Inui 2-02 1. log climb 37 Chinatsu Hisakawa Cut 2. rolling log 38 Jiro Kawaguchi Cut 2. rolling log 39 Po Mishizuma 1. log climb 40 Hironori Kuboki 4. jump hang. missed the net 41 Goku 1. log climb 42 Rei Maki Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 43 Maiko Sato 1. log climb 44 Ren Watanabe Cut 1. log climb 45 Tarou Fujioka Cut 1. log climb 46 Kenji Takahashi 1. log climb 47 Souta Mizushima Cut 1. log climb 48 Karen Sato Cut the random generator generated the same name so this marks karens 2nd appearance 1. log climb 49 Haruko Kita Cut 1. log climb 50 Chikako Shiratori 4. jump hang. slipped off the orange mat on the trampoline, hit the mat, her toes clipped the other mat making that one fall into the water and then slipped off of the mats and into the water 51 Tomihiro Tatsukawa 1. log climb 52 Hayato Wada 1. log climb. was so fat he instantly rolled down the obstacle after he jumped 53 Rika Mizusawa 1. log climb 54 Kozo Akimoto CLEAR 4.9 seconds left 55 Jurou Fujioka Cut 3. shaking bridge 56 Ren Suzuki Cut 3. shaking bridge 57 Atsuya Komuro 3-01 1. log climb 58 Eiichi Miura 3-02 1. log climb 59 Aiko Abe Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 60 Souta Ueno Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 61 Shoei 3-03 1. log climb 62 Aizu Nie 2. rolling log 63 Sayaka Kan 2. rolling log 64 Mizuki Honda Cut 2. rolling log 65 Kouki Kurosawa Cut 2. rolling log 66 Katashi Sasaki Cut 3. shaking bridge 67 Miku Tanaka Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 68 Mei Nakahara Cut 4. jump hang 69 Kaede Nakashima Cut 4. jump hang 70 Hideaki Kato Cut 4. jump hang 71 Mai Takenaka Cut 1. log climb 72 Kazue Mizushima Cut 1. log climb 73 Naoko Maki Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 74 Hanako Kawaguchi Cut 4. jump hang. missed the net 75 Jun Fujita Cut 1. log climb 76 Daisuke Yamauchi Cut 1. log climb 77 Miyaki Motomiya 1. log climb 78 Naoko Oshiro Cut 4. jump hang 79 Saori Yamaguchi Cut 4. jump hang 80 Maiko Kaji Cut 4. jump hang 81 Shane Kosugi 3. shaking bridge 82 Megumi Fuji Cut 4. jump hang 83 Junichi Mizushima Cut 4. jump hang 84 Aya Nakano Cut 4. jump hang 85 Takumi Suzuki Cut 4. jump hang 86 Youko Okazaki 1. log climb 87 Makoto Nagano 1. log climb 88 Katsumi Yoshinaga CLEAR 14.8 seconds left 89 Shouta Kato Cut 2. rolling log 90 Sara 1. log climb 91 Yeo Hong-Chul 4-01 2. rolling log 92 Masakazu Ebihara Cut 1. log climb 93 Yan Yang Cut 1. log climb 94 Masami Yusa 4-02 1. log climb 95 James Okada CLEAR 17.8 seconds left. Fastest Time 96 Toshihiro Takeda 1. log climb 97 Shingo Yamamoto 1. log climb 98 Kane Kosugi 2. rolling log 99 Kazuhiko Akiyama 5. warped wall. when he had a go at the warped wall and failed, because of the big BIG rainpour he slipped back down and out of bounds, thus being disqualified 100 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 14.8 seconds left 100 attempts 4 clears Stage 2 90 seconds 1 chain reaction 2 brick climb 3 spider walk 7-17 version 4 5 continuous hammers 5 stopped conveyor stopped because of the rainfall 6 wall lifting Competitors 54 Kozo Akimoto 1. chain reaction 88 Katsumi Yoshinaga 1. chain reaction 95 James Okada 3. spider walk 100 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 15.2 seconds left 4 attempts 1 clear Stage 3 no time limit 1 propeller bars 2 body prop 3 arm bike 4 cliffhanger with dropout section 5 pipe slider Competitor 100 Katsumi Yamada 2. body prop 0:22. slipped because of the walls being rainy 1 attempt 0 clears Stage 4 22m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 12m 2 rope climb 10m